Ivan the Dead
Ivan, known as Ivan the Dead, was an infamously known person who escaped Atomic Island by impaling Thanatos before he was torched by Torque & declared a war on death to rid the universe of Atomic Island. Ivan is possibly Saturnian, because legends of the River Styx to Atomic Island. Bio Post-mortem Not much is known of how Ivan died, but Ivan was said to be despised by many people & gods of all mythologys, even Charon, Thanatos, Torque, Sump, Smoky & Hades all hated him behind his back. Ivan nearly survived his trial, he was given an Option 2 Punishment to work for the court, when this proved impossible for him, he was given Option 3 & was sent to work for the Forge, Ivan disrespected Smoky & his abrasive orders & the case was brought to the court, Ivan was sentenced to stand in the Sea of Limbo for 250 atom years before he'd return to the Forge. When he did return, he was sent to Asphodel after working off his bad deeds & befriended another soul, his friend explained life on Atomic Island & one day, Ivan noticed problems, nobody ever did anything they wanted, all they could do was sit around, talk or sleep (without need to eat or drink). Ivan decided to go back to Hades & negotiate, but Thanatos threw him back into Asphodel when he tryed to walk out on the road from the gates in the back of the court, but then, Ivan got onto Charon's escort path & sat outside the court to wait for the case to be over, but Thanatos caught Ivan again, this time, not trusting Ivan's word as Thanatos believed he was making an excuse why he was on the path so when they weren't looking, he could sneak out. Finally, Ivan went back into the Sea of Limbo, but never even got to the Limbian borders, crossing officially into limbo as Thanatos stopped him again & dragged him to the gates. Thanatos believed Ivan had tryed to escape twice & was tired of putting up with Ivan leaving Asphodel & being in places he shouldn't have been. Ivan was unanimously found guilty by 4-0 (excluding Hades, he only counts on a 2-2 tiebreaker case). Hades ordered an Option 1 Punishment. Ivan was set in front of the reactor & lose his ability to move his legs, Sump impaled him & Torque started the reactor, Ivan quickly yanked out the spear, which Thanatos had seen & ordered Torque to shut down the reactor & ran into the court grounds, Ivan quickly impaled Thanatos & jumped out of the reactor lava before he would be burned to embers for eternal torture. Thanatos then ended up "dying" from the reactor lava & Ivan decided to run for the Gates of Fate, narrowly getting caught by Hades & Charon. New life & War on Atomic Island Ivan returned with new strength & life for impaling & wounding Thanatos to a severe degree that the Gates of Fate weren't able to be locked shut for 500 atom years. Ivan built up an army while the dead stopped going to Atomic Island & were flooding back into the universe. Ivan declared war on death & began to lead an army while trying to find a way to Atomic Island without dying, Ivan then realized in 481 B.C., that the Saturnian legend said that the Styx could carry one to Atomic Island, though the one sent through the Styx wasn't alive, but wasn't dead until they are caught by the sight of Hades, Thanatos, Charon or until they set a single atom of their sole flesh down on Atomic Island. However, in 480 B.C., when Bart Sampson & Thanatos worked together, Ivan was killed by Thanatos. Eternal Torture For the rest of eternity, Ivan was tortured after certain safety precautions in his burning were made. Ivan remained tortured even after the Great Detonation in 0 Y.